


Breaking Down the Barriers

by BurstEdge



Category: Freedom Wars
Genre: F/F, Massage, OOC, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsatified with her performance on a mission, Natalia decides to extends Beatrice's sentence. Of course, she would've if the girl didn't offer to prove her usefulness by giving her a massage. Little did she know that this massage will unearth hidden feelings she has for the On High resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down the Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone in AOO. My name is KnightSpark and I have been visiting this site for quite some time, and now I decided to become of member. Now, my first fanfic is for a game that released a few months ago. It's called Freedom Wars for PS Vita, and I'm almost at the end of it. But, I'm dragging on, so why don't we get down the fic, shall we?

Beatrice 'Lilium' Anastasi was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It hasn't been long since she, a former resident of On High, had become a CODE 3 Sinner after being rescued by Akira and Akiza from the Cell Garden. None of the OPS Officers knew that she was the girl they've been keeping under lock and key, and if they found out... well, let's just say that certain people may find their sentence extended. Just then, she heard her door open. She looked up to see Natalia '9' Woo, an OPS agent who happens to be unbearably strict. If anyone were to do anything that would be a violation of the People's Charter, she'll be there to drop the hammer on them. But Beatrice couldn't put her finger on why she came to visit her cell.

"Beatrice, is it?" the red-clad woman asked. Her cold tone made the blonde shiver a bit, but she did so in a way that Natalia wouldn't notice.

"Yes?"

"I have been reviewing your performance on missions and quite frankly... I don't know what to say about it." Beatrice raised her brow in confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" Natalia sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"I mean that your performance isn't bad, but it isn't good either. For example, while you were healing that fool Carlos, you were unable to prevent yourself from being attacked by a enemy Sinner from the Toronto Panopticon. I never expect you to make such a novice error."

Beatrice felt a bit of shame. It wasn't like her to make a mistake like that. It's just that Carlos was badly wounded, and she was the only Healer her team had. But she also should have watched out for that Sinner. If it weren't for Akiza protecting her, she could have been injured just like he was.

"I honestly expected better from you, but I guess that's how Sinners are: they continue to be a burden to society and don't care if what consequences their incompetence brings." Natalia said coldly. Beatrice began to feel guilty. It was bad enough that she was a resident of a civilization that brought down Retributions on the Panopticons when they wanted, but now she was in the category of people who do only take what society has to offer and not give back. She didn't want to be that type of person, but she had to find a way to prove it to Natalia. She thought of a lot of ideas, but there was one that got stuck in her mind. Although, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

'Well, no harm in trying.' she thought.

"I am afraid that due to the events of your mission, I will have to extend your-"

"Wait!" Natalia raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden outburst.

"What is it? I don't have a lot of time on my hands, you know."

"I can prove to you that I can be a useful Sinner!"

"But you don't have anything to prove to me."

"But I want to! Starting right now!"

Natalia tilted her head and put her left hand on her hip.

"Oh really? And just how do you intend to prove me wrong?"

"By... by..."

"You know what? I'm going to extend your sentence for wasting my-"

"BY GIVING YOU A MASSAGE!" Natalia stopped in mid-sentence and blinked in confusion.

"I... I beg your pardon?"

"I am going to prove to you that I can be useful by giving you a massage!" Beatrice said, masking her hesitation with newfound determination. However, Natalia just chuckled.

"What gave you the impression that I will allow a Sinner like you to touch me, let alone give me a massage?" she responded in a condesending manner. But that didn't deter Beatrice from going through with her plan. Natalia noticed that the girl's expression didn't change, making her wonder if she was serious about giving her a massage.

"Fine. I'll humor you for this moment." Beatrice smiled, but it faded when she noticed that Natalia's harsh expression remained. "But I have three conditions that you must abide by if you still intend to give me a massage." Beatrice nodded.

"First: You must only touch me where I want you to. Second: I will advise you when I want more or less pressure. And third and most important: If I don't get any satisfaction from this, I will extend your sentence by 1,000 years and I will have you demoted to CODE 2 status. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can handle it!" Beatrice said with enthusiasm. But then, Natalia began to unzip her dress, much to the former's embarrassment.

"W-W-W-Why are you taking your clothes off!?" she yelled, blushing furiously. Natalia shot an annoyed glare at the girl.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to strip down completely. I'm only unzipping the back of my dress so that you can directly touch my back."

"O-Oh. Okay." After most of her back was exposed, Natalia walked over to the blonde Sinner's bed and laid down on her stomach so her back is visible to Beatrice.

"How would you like me to start, Miss Natalia?"

"Hmm... first, I would like for you to rub my shoulders in a circular motion." Beatrice nodded and began to do what her superior instructed her to do. She started off slow so she wouldn't strain the muscles in her shoulders. Natalia started to feel good, but she was nowhere near satified.

"Good. Now, move up to my neck and add a bit more pressure to it." Beatrice moved her hands to the greenette's neck as she was told to and began to rub again with a little pressure. She could feel all the tension in her neck as she rubbed, implicating that given her position, she was under a lot of stress from dealing with troublesome Sinners. And Beatrice was determined to prove to the officer that she was anything but.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Mm... that feels wonderful..." Natalia purred. She had always trained herself to show little emotion to Sinners, but to have her defenses lowered by one of them via sensual means... she couldn't help but feel a bit exposed. "Now, I would like for you to do my entire back."

"How much pressure would you like on it, Miss Natalia?"

"Any amount will do, just don't let this good feeling end."

Beatrice smiled. She began to rub her back up and down, applying a different amount of pressure when she reached a certain point. Natalia felt all of her inhibitions let go as the younger woman's hands pressed on her back. It was like all of the stress she has accumulated has melted away by the touch of another girl.

'Wait a minute... where did that come from?' Natalia thought. 'I can't be falling for her, can I? Why am I getting these feelings? I shouldn't be even thinking about it. I am a decorated agent of the Office of Peace and Stability, and she's just a lowly Sinner. There is no way that we can have a relationship and not be reprimanded for it.'

This thought plagued Natalia's mind. Given the circumstances that she, along with the rest of the world were in, there would be no room for a relationship, let alone with a Sinner. But then her current thought was instantly replaced by another, this time, it was one from her childhood. She remembered the time when she was 14 and her mother, Nagisa '8' Woo, who was a OPS agent in her time until her death due to illness. Natalia vaguely remembered something her late mother said before closing her eyes for the last time.

Natalia, given the current state of this wretched world, we need to obey and enforce the rules in order to survive. But... it is also important to obey your heart's desires as well. Think of me when you remember that, my sweet daughter.

Up until now, she always thought that her mother was joking about that last part, or the fact that since she was practically at death's door, she was talking nonsense.

'Now I feel like a fool for doubting her, especially when she was drawing her last breath.'

Natalia now knew what she had to do. She didn't care what happened or what the higher-ups said. She was going to fufill her mother's dying wish, even if she were to be demoted in the process.

"That is enough, Beatrice. You may stop now." The girl stopped her massage. Natalia stood up and zipped up her dress. She looked at Beatrice, who had a hopeful look on her face.

"How did I do, Miss Natalia?"

'No turning back now...'

"You did... wonderfully. I have never felt more relaxed in my entire life." Beatrice smiled brightly when she heard the normally cold-hearted woman compliment her. She has finally proved that she could be a useful Sinner. "However, there is one spot that you missed." The girl's smile was quickly replaced by a frown after hearing that.

"W-What? But I did as you asked! I only rubbed where you wanted me to!" Beatrice whined. "Where did I go wrong? What part of your back did I miss!?" She began to shed tears, but Natalia prevented that from happening by pulling the girl closer to her and cupped her face in her hands.

"I never said you missed a spot on my back."

"T-Then where did-" Beatrice was interrupted when Natalia placed her lips on the stuttering girl's lips and wrapped her hands around her waist. Beatrice's eyes widen at the sudden act, but she was too entranced by the kiss to resist against it. Eventually, she just gave in and kissed the woman back. It was the greatest feeling she ever experienced, and hoped it would never end. But after a half-hour passed, Natalia seperated the liplock and removed her hands from Beatrice's lower back.

"W-Was that the spot I missed?" the girl asked, blushing heavily. Natalia gave a sincere smile.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, I have fallen for you."

"R-R-Really?!"

"Yes. The massage was nice, but the kiss was even better. Clearly, you have exceeded my expectations. Therefore, a reward is in order." Natalia began typing into her tablet that she always carries around. After a few seconds have passed, Beatrice noticed that her sentence was reduced by 5,000 years and she also recieved the same amount of Entitlement Points. She was amazed by the greenette's sudden generosity.

"Thank you, Miss Natalia." she said, hugging the older woman. Natalia was surprised for a moment, but she hugged her back.

"You're welcome. But me promise me that what happened does not leave this cell, or else I will have your sentence extended." she threatened playfully.

"I promise." The two seperated once more and Natalia walked out of Beatrice's cell. When she stepped outside, she was saw Akira, Akiza, Uwe and Mattias standing outside with surprised expressions on their faces.

"What are you looking at?" she asked harshly, reverting back to her military-esque personallity.

"Was everything alright in there, Natalia?" Uwe asked, concerned. She sighed in frustration and pushed her glasses up.

"Honestly Uwe, can't you worry about yourself for one moment?"

"Not likely. The safety and well-being of my subordinates come first."

"No wonder you've survived this long."

"So! What was going on in there?" Mattias bluntly asked, sporting a big grin. Akiza shot a menacing glare at the boy, warning him to not say something stupid like he normally does.

"None of your business, worm. Now get out of my sight."

"Could at least tell me what all that moaning in there was all about?" Natalia blushed heavily and Akiza walked behind Mattias and raised her left foot. "What were you doing with Beatrice? Or maybe you were do-" He got interuppted when Akiza kicked him in the groin and doubled over in pain.

"OWWWW! Akiza, why!?" The brunette picked him up by his shirt collar and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen, you perv. If Miss Natalia says it's not of our business, then we have to take her word for it. Unless you want your sentence extended."

"I'd rather be kicked in the nuts again..." he muttered, but Akiza picked up on it.

"What was that? You said you want to be kicked in the nuts again?" She had a sadistic look in her eyes that made Mattias jump back in fear.

"N-No! One time is enough!"

"Come on, I'm sure you can take on more hit." She started to walk towards him in a threatening manner.

"Stay away from me, you crazy-" Akiza pounced on him before he could finish his sentence.

"Got you, you horny little dog!"

"NOOO! GET OFF ME! SOMEONE HELP, THIS GIRL IS OUT OF HER MIND! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Mattias' cries for help fell on deaf ears as everyone laughed at him being attacked by a girl. Even the Overseers found this amusing as they let out a light chuckle. Natalia just sighed.

"Yes, yes, that's very funny. Now seriously, get out of here or else I'll extend you sentences."

Akira and Uwe nodded and walked away from the agitated officer. Just then, Akira stopped and walked back to where Natalia was, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want?" But to her surprise, Akira put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us. And if Mattias steps out of line about it, we'll deal with him." And with that, he walked off once more. After watching him walk off and trying to pry his twin sister off of Mattias, she let out a wry chuckle.

"I will never understand that boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be surprised that none of you had even heard of this game seeing how there are no archives, but it's alright. Even though I'm new here, I would like to make a formal request. If any of you enjoyed this fic, or played or even heard of the game it's based off of, do a fanfic about this game. Make it however you want it to be, be creative. Let's show this game some appreciation. Until next time, people. Peace.
> 
> Oh, before I forget, the main protagonists for when you start the game are going to be related to each other, and their names will be Akira 'Izanagi' Shido and Akiza 'Izanami' Shido.


End file.
